Problem: Solve for $x$ : $10x - 2 = 3$
Add $2$ to both sides: $(10x - 2) + 2 = 3 + 2$ $10x = 5$ Divide both sides by $10$ $\dfrac{10x}{10} = \dfrac{5}{10}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{1}{2}$